CSI NY version de Hari Haibara
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: Nuevas CSI, Danny y Flack, una fiesta, unas amigas cotillas... una historia que iba a ser larga y romantica y que acabo con 5 capitulos y creo que el final ni se lo esperaban... XD R&R plissss!
1. Danielle Grissom

**CSI NY**  
Version de Hari Haibara

Resumiendolo a toa mecha (a toda mecha a toda, voy a toda mecha...) :  
**Danielle Grissom empieza a trabajar para el CSI de Nueva York, acarreando a sus espaldas la reputacion de su padre, Gil Grissom, de Las Vegas. La "niña mimada del CSI" se las vera y deseara para demostrar que, ademas de ser la hija bonita de uno de los mejores CSI, es una gran profesional, dejando de lado lo complicado de haber vivido hasta los 16 años en España. Por fortuna, una compañera suya de la universidad, Lindsay estara alli para evitar que se corte las venas. Poco después de su llegada, de nuevo le entran ganas de lanzarse desde el Empire State: Maria Rustarazo, su mejor amiga de toda la vida y casi vecina, cruza el océano y llega a Nueva York, dispuesta a comerse el mundo.**

Normalmente, mis capis no empiezan asi n.nU es solo para que sepan de que van las cosas jeje. Creo que hay que empezar a aportar fics a esta categoría, que apenas y tiene. Agradeceria que me dejaran reviews, uno aunque sea, porque es la unica forma que tengo de saber si se lee y si gusta, asi que mandenlos aunque sea para enviarme a la mierda -.-

Hari Haibara

PD. Me gusta escribir con negrita, donde esta el drama??

Capitulo 1: **Danielle Grissom**

**- Por aquí, señorita Grissom - la amable secretaria la llevo a traves de pasillos y pasillos, dirigiendose al despacho del que, a partir de ese momento, seria su jefe. **

**Volvio a maldecirse mil veces. ¿Por qué razon se habia sacado esa carrera? Con todas las que existen... Y tenia que escoger _esa_ ¿Por qué criminalista? ¿Por amor a su padre? ¡Apenas lo habia visto en 16 años! Si no hubiera sido por la bruja aquella con la que mantuvo una relacion, ya acabada, hubiera seguido en España, con sus padres, su familia, sus amigos... y con su meta de estudiar derecho. Pero... ¡nooooo! la señorita tenia que irse a Las Vegas nada mas acabar la Educación Secundaria Obligatoria. Y por si fuera poco, sacarse una carrera en la que su padre era una eminencia. Sabia como iban a ir las cosas. O bien la tomarian por una niña bonita y hueca, o por la nena de papi. O por las dos cosas. **

**La secretaria la dejo delante de un despacho. Dentro, un hombre castaño leia lo que (suponia) era su expediente, lleno de recomendaciones por parte de varios CSI, en su mayoria de Las Vegas, de sus profesores, etc. aunque con poca experiencia laboral, si se quitaban los años que, durante sus estudios universitarios, ayudo al equipo de su padre en algunos casos. El expediente mencionaba tambien la cualidad que tenia para atar cabos, sin duda, ella era capaz de encontrar la mas remota relacion entre dos cosas. Tambien resaltaba su cualidad de darle la vuelta a las cosas: nada era perfecto, ella lo sabia y era capaz de sacarlo a relucir, aun cuando personas mayores o mas experimentadas no pudieran.**

**Llamo y entro.**

**- Danielle Grissom - anuncio el hombre - la famosa Danielle Grissom. **

**- Supongo que usted es Mac Taylor - utilizo su voz mas profesional, totalmente neutra, ocultandole todos sus sentimientos, sus sensaciones.**

**- Supone bien. He estado mirando su expediente...**

**- Lo suponia.**

**- ... Y parece usted una persona muy capacitada. Aunque, evidentemente, una persona objetiva pasaria por alto los comentarios de los señores Grissom, Willows, Sidle, Brown, Stokes, Sanders y Brass...**

**- Podria hacerse, dado que pase mucho tiempo con ellos y podrian deberse a su cariño. Sin embargo, usted sabe, o deberia saber, que todos han sido mis mejores maestros y los mas estrictos. Todo lo que ahí ponga me lo he ganado. Ademas, no solo ellos han redactado recomendaciones para mi. **

**- Si, lo he notado. Evidentemente, usted es una persona que sabe lo que vale y no dudara en demostrarlo. Me gusta. **

**- Gracias.**

**- ¿Por qué Nueva York?  
- ¿Por qué yo? - con su pregunta, quedaba claro que Danielle deseaba desafiarle. **

**- Yo he preguntado primero.**

**- ¿Por qué Nueva York? ¿Por qué no elegir Las Vegas? Porque quiero que se me conozca por mi misma, no por mi padre. Trabajando con el, cualquiera podria pensar que el lo hace todo por mi, que me guia, que me ayuda. Yo soy capaz de valerme por mi misma. Estoy segura de que en ese expediente se habla de mis origenes. Elija a un español cualquiera, mencionele los Estados Unidos y automáticamente pensara en Nueva York. O tal vez en el Empire State o en el atentado de las torres gemelas, pero su mente ira a Nueva York, aunque mencione luego otros lugares. Ademas, siempre lo tuve muy claro, o viviria en un lugar apartado, como Andorra o me iria a una gran ciudad. Dado que Andorra no esta aquí, y puestos a elegir una cuidad...**

**- ¿Usted es inmigrante?  
- Soy tan americana como usted. Puede que haya pasado los 16 primeros años de mi vida, pero mi padre es estadounidense, y yo tambien. Realice mis estudios aquí y tengo todos mis papeles en regla, que dicen que soy estadounidense, y a mucha honra. Y tambien soy hispana, española. Ahora responda a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué yo? **

**- Por su padre. Porque, al tener un padre con tanto renombre, usted se esforzara mucho mas para superarle. Por su doble nacionalidad. Porque eso la hace mucho mas interesante y valiosa. Por sus conocimientos en el idioma y la cultura hispanas y arabes, asi como los otros idiomas que habla con fluidez. Y, y espero que no se lo tome a mal, porque es usted una mujer muy hermosa.**

**- ¿Por mi fisico?**

**- Porque, pudiendo elegir el éxito rapido, eligio una carrera, una que no suele ser elegida por las mujeres hermosas. Y porque tengo curiosidad por saber que se oculta tras esa belleza. Y ahora, si le parece bien, acompañeme para que le presente al resto del equipo. **

**Durante el camino a la sala donde los CSI se reunian para descansar, Danielle reflexiono sobre las palabras de Mac. ¿Qué se escondia debajo de su belleza? Ni ella lo sabia. Se miro de reojo en un cristal resplandeciente. Nunca se habia considerado bonita. Tenia el cabello largo, sedoso. No destacaba por su color, pues era castaño, pero si por su brillo: reflejos dorados lo iluminaban por doquier. Reflejos muy mitigados por la luz fluorescente del edificio. Eran mas hermosos cuando les daba el sol. Sus ojos eran castaños, asi que tampoco destacaban por su color, pero eran muy brillantes, y, ademas, tenian el tamaño perfecto: no eran grandes ni tampoco pequeños, pero tampoco eran medianos. Las facciones de la cara no eran nada del otro mundo, tal vez se veian mas hermosas, mas candidas, por las siempre sonrojadas mejillas, carnosas y siempre son un ligero rubor, lo que, según todos, le otorgaba un candor propio de las princesas de Disney. Su boca era pequeña, tentadora. Los labios carnosos, pero no grandes. Sus dientes, perfectos. El haberse pasado con la ortodoncia casi tres veces el tiempo normal habia merecido la pena. El resto del cuerpo era tambien bastante normal. En su niñez y su adolescencia habia estado mas gorda, pero, tras cruzar el océano y conocer a Catherine y Sara, habia cambiado sus habitos alimentarios y habia conseguido una figura esbelta, no delgada, agradable a la vista por sus curvas. Su pecho tenia un tamaño medio, ni grande ni escado. Sus caderas eran un poco mas anchas de lo que deberian, pero, dentro de sus vaqueros, esto resultaba una ventaja, pues la alejaba de las escualidas mujeres que solian verse. El culo estaba en su sitio y tenia la forma que debia. Si habia algo, aparte de sus ojos, que todo el mundo le decia que tenia perfecto, eran las piernas. A ella no le gustaban y casi siempre llevaba pantalón, pero no conocia ningun hombre que no le mirara con atención esa parte de la anatomia (precedida o seguida por otras zonas por las cuales acostumbraba a pegar bofetadas) a la menor ocasión. No se vestia especialemente provocativa, ni tampoco se maquillaba en exceso. Algo a su alrededor la hacia irresistible. A Danielle no le gustaba parecer una Barbie perfecta. Sin embargo, Catherine resalto que era precisamente eso, el ser una mujer comun, algo exotica por sus rasgos hispanos que no buscaba ni deseaba la perfeccion era lo que hacia que todos la admiraran. Las pequeñas cosas, sus reflejos, sus piernas... todas con algo hermoso, componian lo que una mujer debia ser. El hecho que la hacia especial era que aceptaba su cuerpo, y que no buscaba gustar. **

**En la sala de descando, Stella Bonasera, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Sheldon Hawkes y Don Flack esperaban a conocer a su nueva compañera.**

**- ¡Madre mia! - exclamo Danny - Después de Lindsay, dos mas. No soporto a los nuevos**

**- ¡Oye! - protesto la aludida - ¿Qué tenemos de malo?**

**- Que hay que enseñaroslo todo. **

**- Y para colmo - añadio Flack - esta es hija de Gil Grissom, de Las Vegas. Uno de los mejores que ha habido nunca. Veremos como nos viene.**

**- Espera, ¿hablas de Danielle Grissom? - pregunto Lindsay, sorprendida.**

**- Si, creo que se llamaba Danielle.**

**- ¿La conoces? - pregunto Stella**

**La castaña asintio:**

**- Si, estudiamos juntas. Es muy, muy buena, nunca he conocido a nadie como ella. Teniamos un profesor que nos planteaba casos, a cada cual mas complicado, y ella los resolvia _antes_ de tener todas las pruebas. ¡Habia veces que solo con oir los datos de la victima, el arma y los sospechosos, ya sabia quien era el asesino!**

**- Imposible**

**- Lo digo en serio, Danny. Esa chica es la mejor CSI que existe. Te lo juro. **

**En ese momento, Mac entro, seguido de Danielle.**

**- Chicos, os presento a la señorita Danielle Grissom, nuestra nueva compañera.**

**La castaña entro en la sala. Los hombres presentes abrieron los ojos por la impresión ¿Realmente ese tipo de chicas estudiaban criminalistica?**

**Los ojos de Danielle se iluminaron al ver a Lindsay:**

**- Wow!!! Lindsay!!! No esperaba verte aquí!!!! **

**- Ni yo!!!!**

**Las dos chicas se abrazaron.**

**- ¿Os conociais?**

**- Si, de la universidad. Fuimos compañeras de cuarto.**

**- Bueno, en ese caso, te encargo que le enseñes todo - Mac se retiro. Tenia papeleo pendiente y como Lindsay y Danielle eran amigas, no habia problema en dejarlas solas. **

**Los demas tambien se retiraron. Flack fue a hacer unas llamadas, Stella a hacer papeleo y Hawkes se fue a tomar un café. Solo Danny se quedo. La nueva tenia algo raro y no le gustaba quedarse con esa sensación. **

**Prácticamente ignorandole, Danielle y Lindsay empezaron a hablar. **

**- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?  
- Oh, bueno, pues estuve un tiempo en Bozeman y luego me trasladaron aquí. ¿Y tu?**

**- Bueno, pues, obvio, me quede en Las Vegas, que remedio... Pero bueno, no fue tan desagradable, mi padre tiene el puesto de supervisor, asi que pasaba bastante tiempo con Nick, Sara o Warrick... lo peor era el trabajo en el laboratorio ¿tienes idea de lo incomodo que es tener a Gil Grissom en el cogote mientras intentas encontrar algo? ¡Menos mal que Catherine estaba por alli y me libraba! Aunque eso si, como hubiera seguido con Greg dando por saco...**

**- ¿Te molestaba?**

**- ¡ Me acosaba sexualmente! - ambas se echaron a reir - Pero bueno, me alegro muchisimo de haber salido de alli, los echare en falta, pero no puedo depender eternamente de mi padre, ademas, algunos, sobre todo los que entraron cuando yo o después, me miraban mal, por lo de ser la hija del jefe. Aquí no tendre ese problema, al menos eso espero... Eso si, lo que peor voy a llevar ¡es que tendre que empezar a pagar! Alli iba a cenar al Royale, que es el mejor casino y tiene un restaurante que lo flipas, pero como el dueño es Sam Brown y se la pasa haciendole la pelota a Catherine tenia barra libre. Y echare en falta la casa, con lo grande y espaciosa que era... **

**- Me temo que en Nueva York vas a tener la vida bastante mas complicada - comento Danny, a modo de burla. Se habia quedado para averiguar mas sobre Danielle, pero no le gustaba el hecho de que esta lo ignoraba por completo. - _"¿Por qué ese interes? No es mas que una niña de papa. Apuesto a que a la primera de cambio la caga"_ - penso**

**Danielle lo miro. Apenas se habia dado cuenta de que el rubio estaba ahí. Lo miro desafiante.**

**- ¿Crees que me da miedo? - se dirigio a Lindsay - ¿Quién es?  
- Danny Messer. Sera compañero nuestro.**

**La nueva se volvio a mirar a Danny. Sus ojos brillaban, desafiantes, y muy hermosos. **

**- No tengo miedo. No soy una niña hueca. Nada me asusta, Danny Messer. - cogio a Lindsay del brazo y la saco de la sala. **

_**Nada me da miedo, Danny Messer**_

**Esas palabras se quedaron en la mente de Danny, resonando una y otra vez. **

**- Yo tampoco le temo a nada, Danielle Grissom. Y puedo asegurarte que a mi si me vas a temer. - mascullo, entre dientes. **

**FIN CAPITULO 1**


	2. Primer caso

**CSI NY**  
Version de Hari Haibara

Capitulo 2: **Primer Caso**

**Dos cuerpos juntos. Abrazandose. Uniendose en uno solo. Dos amantes dejando suelta su pasion. **

**Danielle Grissom y Danny Messer se despertaron sobresaltados, en sus respectivas camas ¿A que demonios venia el maldito sueño? **

**Ambos habian tenido el mismo sueño. O mas bien _pesadilla_. Estaban con otra persona. Y sabian perfectamente quien era esa persona. Solo que no estaban dispuestos a admitirlo tan fácilmente... **

**Danny miro el reloj. Era pronto. Mejor. Se levanto, se dio una ducha y se paro frente a su armario. Escogio unos pantalones y una camiseta-polo. No muy elegante, pero mas que lo que solia llevar ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque no quiero que Grissom piense que puede superarme - se dijo.**

**Desayuno rapidamente y se dirigio a la oficina del CSI.**

**Danielle busco a tientas su telefono movil y miro la hora. Buff, prontisimo. Se dio la vuelta e intento volver a dormirse. Pero la imagen de su sueño volvio a su mente. La sabana volo por la habitación. La joven se sento en la cama, tomo su cabeza y lanzo un grito. Después se levanto y se dirigio al baño. Se dio una ducha, tomandose su tiempo. Después se paro delante de su armario. ¿Falda? No ¿Mini? Menos. No queria parecer una niña hueca el primer dia. Bastante se lo creian los demas como para darles mas razones. ¿Pantalones beige? Esos eran muy de vestir. ¿Pantalón en plan vaquero pero en color beige? Perfecto. ¿Combinado con que? Blusa color vino? Tal vez demasiado provocativa, pero valia. ¿Zapatos? Color vino tambien. ¿Pelo? Mmmm... secado al aire, ondas naturales. Mejor suelto, con una cinta para que no de por saco. ¿Hora? ¡La virgen, que tarde! Desayuno a toda mecha y volando para el CSI. **

**Danny bajo a la zona del metro para coger su tren, pero, por desgracia, las maquinas de entrada se estropearon.**

**- "_Menos mal que voy con tiempo_" - penso**

**Y ciertamente, tenia razon, porque a pesar de haber salido bastante pronto, con el rollo del metro y la madre que lo hizo llego justo justo.**

**Por su parte, Danielle decidio pasar del metro, porque probablemente ya habia perdido el tren que queria coger. Paro un taxi y se subio. **

**Danny iba corriendo, no queria llegar tarde, no mas tarde que Danielle, solo faltaba concederle esa pequeña victoria. **

**Cuando el taxi paro, Danielle le pago rapidamente, diciendole que se quedara el cambio y salio disparada. Como llegara la ultima...**

**¡¡¡¡¡BLONCK!!!!!!**

**- Au!!!**

**- Ve con mas cuidado!!! - Danny se levanto, molesto, y miro a la persona con quien habia tropezado. - Vaya, pero si eres tu...**

**- Auuuu... que daño... - Danielle levanto la vista - Demonios!! De todas las personas de Nueva York me tenia que tropezar contigo!!! **

**- Je, yo bien ¿y tu? - pregunto Danny, sarcastico. Le tendio la mano para que se levantara, pero la chica la rechazo.**

**- Puedo arreglarme sola!!**

**Danielle intento levantarse, pero al ponerse de pie, su tobillo izquierdo fallo, haciendo que volviera a caer. Danny la sujeto antes de que cayera. **

**- Seguro que estas bien??? - le susurro. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Danielle contuvo el aliento. Danny tenia unos ojos realmente hermosos... El chico, por su parte, tenia que hacer doble esfuerzo: sujetarla a ella e intentar que no le fallaran a el las piernas. Estar tan cerca de la castaña le hacia temblar.**

**- _"¿Por que?"_ - fue la pregunta que ambos se hicieron**

**Se quedaron asi por unos minutos, que les parecieron una eternidad. **

**Lentamente, se separaron. Danielle comprobo la estabilidad de su tobillo. **

**- ¿Estas bien? - repitio Danny.**

**- Si, eso creo - movio el pie un poco - Solo es una torcedura, nada grave. Habre caido mal, eso es todo, no tardare en estar bien, solo no tengo que hacer fuerza - le miro a esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban y esbozo una sonrisa - gracias por preocuparte.**

**- ¿Quién se preocupa? - dijo Danny, en un intento de ocultar su interes.**

**La sonrisa de Danielle se ensancho un poco mas y se dio la vuelta para irse. **

**Danny se quedo donde estaba, desconcertado. Tardo como medio minuto en recordar donde y para que estaba. Se dirigio hacia el pasillo, caminando como ausente. La sonrisa de la castaña seguia en su mente. **

**Lindsay se encontraba en la sala de descanso, tomandose un café, cuando entro Danielle, cojeando levemente y con cara de "porqueporqueporqueporqueee!!!" **

**- Danna!!!! - pregunto sorprendida - ¿Qué ocurre?  
- ¿Que? Oh, nada, nada, todo bien Linds, no te preocupes.**

**- ¿Y esa cojera?  
- Me cai...**

**- Torpe...**

**Sin embargo, Lindsay sabia que su amiga ocultaba algo. Danielle era de las que solian mirar a los ojos al hablar, pero esta vez rehuia su mirada. Le tendio una taza en el mismo momento en que Danny entraba. **

**- Buenos dias, Danny, acabo de hacer café, ¿quieres?**

**- Si, gracias, Lindsay  
Cuando la chica se giro para servir otra taza, Danielle levanto la vista y le dirigio a Danny una mirada de: "menciona lo de antes y acabas en el deposito" El chico comprendio y le dedico otra de: "ni en sueños lo haria, vigila como actuas" **

**- Ten - Lindasy le tendio su taza - Por cierto, Danna, ¿Dónde te estas quedando?  
- En un hotel, en lo que encuentro piso - respondio la mencionada, sin apartar la vista de su café.**

**- ¿Danna? - pregunto Danny, desconcertado.  
- Asi me llaman todos - explico Danielle - Danielle resulta largo y muy raro, aparte la gente me llamaba "Da-ni-e-lle" y no "Da-ni-el" (N/A: para que nos entendamos, pronunciaban el nombre tal y como se escribe, no de la forma correcta)**

**- ¿Estadounidenses pronunciando mal tu nombre?**

**- Españoles. Mi padre es americano, y yo tambien tengo la nacionalidad, pero mi madre es española y me crie en la costa mediterranea. Danna resultaba mas facil de pronunciar, lo decian bien. La alternativa era Daniela, pero no me gusta. Me traslade a Las Vegas a los 16 años. **

**Mac entro:  
- Una joven asesinada en Prime Rose Street (N/A: aviso, los nombres de calles etc. me los invento todos, por ridiculos que suenen -.- acepto sugerencias). Hay codigos extraños, Danielle, es tu especialidad, Danny te acompañara. - el hombre salio antes de poder ver las caras de: "no por favor, lo que sea menos eso..." de sus subordinados. **

**Al ver que no podrian protestar, ni cambiar el "cruel destino" que se les avenia, ambos se pusieron en camino.**

**- Yo conduzco - anuncio ella.**

**- ¡Y que nos matemos! - protesto el.**

**Al cabo de una hora llegaron a su destino.**

**- ¡Joder tia tu estas loca! - exclamo Danny al bajar del coche - ¡Y parecia buena!**

**Danielle se rio:**

**- ¿El bebe se asusta? Oh, vamos, ven aquí a que mami te haga el cuchi cuchi...**

**- ¡Ni te me acerques! ¿Dónde coseguiste el carnet? ¿En la tómbola?  
- Jaja, que chispa, de mayor incendio forestal. Tampoco es para tanto.**

**- Conozco a muchos que conducen bastante mas despacio que tu, loca.**

**Entraron al lugar donde se los requeria. Se trataba de un apartamento, amueblado en plan oficina. **

**- Tim Arnold, abogado. - leyo Danny**

**- Estuve a punto de ser abogada, pero al final me decidi por la criminalistica - conmento Danielle**

**- Interesante - Danny penso que cuantos mas datos sobre ella, mas posibilidades tendria de "vencerle" - Después de ti.**

**- ¡Que amable! - se burlo Danielle.**

**¿Por qué la habia dejado pasar antes? La respuesta le llego a Danny al encontrarse mirando a la joven, concretamente el punto donde la espalda deja de ser espalda (y no me refiero a la cabeza) Se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Qué rayos hacia mirando la anatomia de Danielle? ¿Qué le importaba a el que tuviera las cosas tan bien colocadas? Decidio darse prisa en entrar, en parte para que Danielle no pensara nada raro y en parte para contener cierta parte de su anatomia. **

**Encontro a la joven en lo que seria el despacho principal. Habia dos cadáveres, una mujer joven, probablemente universitaria o recien graduada, tirada en la alfombra, y un hombre mayor que ella, de unos treinta y tantos, detrás de la mesa. Pero Danielle no examinaba los cuerpos, ni buscaba pruebas, ni sacaba fotos. La camara daba vueltas en sus manos. Estaba de perfil a la puerta. La luz que entraba por una ventana del fondo la hacia mas bonita de lo que era. Por un momento, Danny olvido a lo que habia ido alli.**

**Danielle miraba fijamente la pared. Habia unos extraños símbolos en ella, hechos con rotulador. Como si alguien hubiera escrito sobre ella. Pero no eran letras. Eran símbolos raros. Danielle intentaba descifrar que clase de codigo o alfabeto representaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que Danny la miraba.**

**- ¿Qué estas mirando? - le pregunto - ¿Tengo algo raro?**

**El chico reacciono. **

**- No, nada. ¿Qué hacias?**

**- Hay algo extraño en esa pared. - Danielle le saco una foto - ¿Piensas ponerte a hacer tu trabajo o tengo que procesar el escenario yo sola?**

**Se pusieron a trabajar. Danielle saco fotos de todo el escenario. Danny se agacho, habia algo junto al hombre.**

**Al levantar la vista, con la mirada aun en el objetivo de la camara, Danielle vio algo que no se esperaba. **

**- _"¡Agüita con Danny, como le queda el pantalón! ¡Danielle! ¿Qué rayos haces mirando los traseros ajenos en horas de trabajo? Y encima, vaya trasero has ido a mirar, hija..."_ - se dijo a si misma **

**El forense dijo que el hombre tenia un traumatismo por objeto contundente y la chica murio por un disparo en la sien.**

**Danny le mostro a su compañera lo que estaba examinando. **

**- Un pisa papeles, manchado de sangre. Debieron de atizarle a el con esto. La chica podria haberlo matado y después haberse suicidado.**

**- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

**- Para eso estamos, Grissom.**

**- No me llames asi. Llamame Danna, por favor, odio Grissom.**

**- Creia que asi te llamaban tus amigos.**

**- Todos me llaman asi. **

**Terminaron de recoger pruebas y se fueron al edificio del CSI. Debian hablar con el forense para saber los resultados de la autopsia. **

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Hoooolaaa!!!! Que tal todos??? Bueno, pues este es el segundo capi. Este espacio es para aclarar dudas y responder reviews, asi que no duden en preguntar, yo contesto. Ah, por cierto, reviso los review antes de publicar el capi, ademas los recibo por mail, si el suyo no aparece es que me llego mas tarde sorry T.T pero contestare en el siguiente capi. Bien, reviews para este capi: 1. Vamos a responder a mi lectora n.n**

**Esme: graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias me arreglaste el dia!!!! Ah, bueno, por cierto, yo soy valenciana :P me alegro de conocerte n.n espero que me sigas leyendo. Ya se que Danny no es tan malo, en el fondo es un trozo de pan (suspiro) pero quiero que se puteen un poco el uno al otro... ademas (y olvide decirlo) como esto es "mi version" (odio como suena :P) me temo que los personajes van a cambiar un poquito, pero espero que no acaben siendo lo contrario de lo que son... En fin, me alegro de que te guste y espero que nos sigamos leyendo n.n**


	3. Mi mejor amiga

**CSI NY**  
Version de Hari Haibara

Capitulo 3: **Mi mejor amiga... HORROR!!  
N/A: Este capitulo va dedicado a mi Lechugui, mi mejor amiga. TKM wapixima, espero que siempre seamos amigas!!!!!! Y anímate a publicar, que escribes bien!!!!!!**

**Danny y Danna llegaron al edificio del CSI y se dirigieron al depósito. Al entrar, se encontraron con la ultima persona que Danna esperaba ver.**

**- ¡Imposible! ¿Maria?**

**- ¡Hola, Danny, bonita!**

**- ¡No me llames asi, sabes que lo odio!**

**- Oh, vamos, Dan, era broma. ¿No me piensas saludar o que?**

**Danielle se lanzo al cuello de una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. Al igual que Danielle, era bonita, pero sin ser ninguna maravilla. Algo en ella, una especie de aura, contagiaba alegria y ganas de vivir, lo que hacia que la gente se sintiera atraida por ella. Ademas, la chica era bastante mas lanzada que Danielle, no habia tenido sus complejos adolescentes, y al verla se pensaba en una mujer capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que desea. **

**- Caray, Danielle, como has cambiado!!! Apenas te reconozco!!!!**

**- Pues tu estas igual… igual de cabra!!!! ¿Cómo no me dijiste que venias?**

**- Oh, bueno, te queria dar una sorpresa. Tenia pensado establecerme y aparecer en Las Vegas por sorpresa, no me imaginaba que estarias aquí. **

**- No claro, es muy raro ver americanos en Nueva York – dijo Danna, con sorna.**

**Danny tosio, molesto. Le cabreaba que cada vez que entraba en escena un desconocido el quedara relegado a un segundo plano. **

**- Disculpa "Dan" – el tono con el que pronuncio el nombre hizo que la aludida se girara y lo asesinara con la mirada, pero el chico no se amilano y la miro desafiante – Por si se te habia olvidado, estamos trabajando, y venimos a que el forense nos explique de que murieron nuestros cadáveres, de modo que si quieres contarte batallitas con tu amiguita, mejor lo haces en tu tiempo libre.**

**Si las miradas quemaran, Danny no seria ya ni ceniza. Danna estaba muy molesta.**

**- "Mi amiguita" tiene nombre, Messer, se llama Maria. Lo que no se es que hace aquí…**

**- Hija, para ser experta en acertijos, estas mas simple que el mecanismo de un botijo. Soy la nueva forense. **

**- ¡No!**

**- Te lo juro por el catequista que le daba a mi hermano cuando ibamos al instituto que si. **

**- ¡Es genial!**

**De nuevo, Danny interrumpio, molesto. **

**- Si, es genial ¡wow! – dijo fastidiado - ¿Podemos dejar de actuar como Cheerlanders descerebradas y volver a ser licenciados, por favor? **

**- ¡Hey! – exclamo Danna - ¿Qué tienes en contra de las Cheerlanders?**

**- Mujer, hay que reconocer que son unas huecas.**

**- ¡Yo fui Cheerlander! En el instituto y tambien en la Universidad. Gane varias veces el campeonato nacional. Y entre mis compañeras de equipo se encuentran algunas de las chicas mas inteligentes que os podais imaginar. Bueno, conmigo se licenciaron abogadas, medicos, empresarias… **

**- Si si, Grissom – Danny no podia perdonarle el que le hubiera llamado por el apellido. ¿Por qué? No sabia la razon, pero le producia la sensación de que de esa forma Danna lo excluia del circulo de personas que le gustaban – Las Cheerlanders eran las mejores, pero, por Dios, vamos a empezar el maldito examen!!!!**

**Danna iba a contestarle algo, o mejor, a sacarle las tripas, pero Maria, que conocia bien a su amiga y sabia por que reaccionaba asi, intervino a tiempo.**

**- Bueno bueno, ya que el señorito esta taaaaan impaciente – una cosa era salvarlo de acabar en el deposito y otra ser agradable con el – vamos a ver que tenemos. Aunque francamente no se a que viene tanta prisa, total, no se van a ir…**

**- Jaja, que chispa, de mayor mechero, novata.**

**- No, mechero ya soy, ¿no ves que por donde paso enciendo?**

**Ahora si que Danny no sabia que contestar. **

**Empezaron por el hombre.**

**- Bien, aquí tenemos a un tio de entre treinta y cuarenta años, yo diria que treinta y cuatro o treinta y cinco. Murio por un golpe contundente en la cabeza, justo en la sien derecha – Maria señalo la marca – el golpe le abrio la cabeza y lo dejo fiambre. En sus analisis no sale nada, ni alcohol, ni tabaco, ni drogas, ni medicamentos.**

**- Voy a sacar un molde de la herida, aunque seguro que le dieron con el pisapapeles, estaba lleno de sangre y la marca es identica, al menos que se vea – Danny saco el Mikrosil y unto el golpe. **

**- Vayamos con la chica – Maria la señalo – disparo en la sien, propio de un suicidio. Osea, la chavala se cargo al tio de una leche y luego se suicido, ya no hay caso. **

**- No es tan sencillo, Maria – dijo Danna – no habia ninguna pistola en la mano de la victima.**

**- A las armas no le salen patitas y se van por si mismas, hasta un becario lo sabe.**

**- Tranquilo "super agente" Con que uno me diga que no vale. – Maria les acerco un platito – He extraido las balas de la chica. Ah, y eso no es todo. Según sus analisis, padecia hepatitis-C **

**En ese momento entro Don.**

**- He averiguado quienes son vuestros muertos, chicos. – anuncio – El es Tim Arnold, abogado, bastante conocido. Ella es Jenny Iron, acababa de graduarse en medicina, especialidad en pediatria. – Don levanto la vista de los papeles que llevaba y se fijo en Maria – Vaya… ejem… Yo soy Donald Flack, todos me llaman Don, soy inspector de policia. Me ocupo de averiguar cosas sobre los cadáveres, conseguir ordenes, esas cosas.**

**- Maria Rustarazo, forense, un placer.**

**Danna tuvo que morderse la lengua por no reirse. Conocia perfectamente la mirada de Maria. **

**- Danny, adelantate con Don y empezad a examinar las pruebas, yo tengo que ponerme un poco al dia con mi mejor amiga. No tardare mucho – Danna lo dijo con una sonrisa capaz de derretir un iceberg, por lo que los dos hombres no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que obedecer y salir de la morgue.**

**Maria le dirigio una mirada de reproche a la castaña.**

**- Oh, vamos, Maria, si no lo hago salir te lo tiras encima de la camilla de autopsias!!!!**

**- ¿Yo? ¿Y tu que? **

**- ¿Yo que de que?**

**- No disimules, tenia ganas de mandaros a un hotel.**

**- Si, a mi y a quien, al fiambre???**

**- A tu compañero Messer**

**- ¡Ja! Antes me caso con Pocholo**

**- Si venga, si no le tienes ganas, yo soy la Cheperudeta (N/A: virgen patrona de Valencia)**

**- Claro que le tengo ganas!!! Tengo ganas de abrirlo en canal y darselo al perro de Nick para cenar!!!!**

**- Nick??? Uuyyy…**

**- Dejate de uuuyyys. Nick es un compañero de mi padre.**

**- Y yo me lo creo…**

**- Casi me dobla la edad!!! **

**- Bueno, ok, pero no me digas que el señor Messer no te gusta, porque entonces yo soy M.D. **

**- Ah, joe, pos yo pensaba que eras Maria Rustarazo…**

**- Ahí te mueras!!!! **

**- Por cierto, que tal el culo del inspector???**

**- Diviiiino… - Maria respondio casi sin pensar**

**- Lo sabia lo sabia lo sabia!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Bueno, vale, me gusta el inspector, y que???**

**- Mujer, es muy, muy mono… Y vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos…**

**- La madre que te…!!!!! Como te le acerques…!!!!!**

**- Haber estudiado criminalistica, maja!!!**

**- Ahora que lo mencionas… tu no ibas para abogado o fiscal o algo de eso???**

**- Iba, hija, iba, pero al final me decidi por criminalista… asi tengo la oportunidad de ligarme a inspectores macizos**

**- O a criminalistas…**

**- Que no me gusta!!!!!!**

**Danna dejo la morgue. Al fin y al cabo, su trabajo consistia en analizar pruebas y atrapar al asesino, no en cotillear con la forense sobre los culos de los compañeros.  
- _"Me alegro de que Maria este aquí, la he echado mucho de menos todos estos años. Lo cierto es que resulta extraño y agradable que, aunque no nos veamos desde los 16 sigamos siendo las mejores amigas." _– penso – _"Aunque por otro lado… Se ha dado cuenta de lo de Danny antes incluso que yo… Danny Messer y mi mejor amiga… QUE HORROR!!!!"_**

**FIN CAPITULO**

**  
Advertencia de Hari: Este fic ha sido escrito en un 99'9 en casa de mi mejor amiga (Maria Rustarazo :P aunque no es exactamente su nombre…) Miri Sakelbout, que la estoy convenciendo de que publique. FANS DE CSI MIAMI, AYUDADME A CONVERCERLA!!!!!!! (o lo publico a traicion??? No que si no me pega T.T) Bueno, pues eso, que lo escribi con la plomo de Miri sentada al lado, no me hago responsable de lo que ponga, siempre me salen las mayores chorradas asi que… Bueno, en este capitulo no respondo reviews, porque lo he publicado un par de horas después de publicar el dos y no ha dado tiempo (no se acostumbren, puedo publicar dos en un dia y tardar milenios en que salga el siguiente…) los reviews animan, si quieren saber como continua, solo manden uno, que no cuesta tanto (esta chorrada cuesta mucho mas y yo la hago)**

**Mensaje de Miri: Hari, la Biblia en verso no, hija!!!**

**Ok ok, ya me despiiiiido… Bueno, cosas mejores estan a punto de pasar y tambien van a haber (redoble de tambor…) APARICIONES ESTELARES DE OTROS CSI!!!!! Sip sip, Grissom, Sara, Catherine… No solo como comentarios o recuerdos de Danielle (por si aun no se enteraron, Danielle Danna) Y puede que los de Miami tambien se den un voltio por el fic jeje En fin, los dejo ya, sean buenos y disfruten con CSI  
**


	4. Puzzles

**CSI NY**   
Version de Hari Haibara

Capitulo 4: **Puzzles**

**Al salir de la morgue, Danna, finalmente, acepto lo que sentia: le gustaba Danny Messer. No tenia sentido seguir negandoselo, no ahora que Maria estaba presente. Porque Danielle conocia a su amiga perfectamente y sabia que no habia cambiado, en el fondo Maria seguia siendo la chica de 17 años de la que se despidio en el aeropuerto, antes de irse a Las Vegas. Sabia perfectamente que la obligaria a aceptar y declarar sus sentimientos, y preferia tener ella el control en ese tema. De todas formas, Maria no iba a perder la oportunidad de armarle alguna de las suyas, por lo que deberia darse prisa en aclarar el tema de sus sentimientos. No sabia como reccionaria Danny. Al menos tenia un as en la manga: a Maria le gustaba Flack. Su interes por el inspector la mantendría a raya durante algun tiempo. **

**Mientras las chicas discutian sobre quien le gustaba a quien, Flack y Danny tenian una coversacion similar.**

**- La nueva forense es muy guapa, no??**

**- Pse, si te gustan las entrometidas... - Danny empezo a ordenar fotografias y pruebas en la mesa para analizarlas. **

**- La señorita Grissom tiene un culo precioso, eh?**

**- Si - la pregunta le pillo de imprevisto - digooooo NO, claro yo NO le he mirado NADA**

**- Venga, Danny, te la comes con los ojos.**

**- No la soporto!!!**

**- Estas loco por ella.**

**- Que dices!!! Es la persona mas irritante que conozco, no le he mirado nada y NO me gusta.**

**- Te creo, Danny.**

**- Cuando crees a alguien no eres tan sarcastico - dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta - De que hablabais????  
- De culos de famosas. Danny dice que Beyonce tiene el mejor culo, pero yo creo que la palma se la lleva Jennifer Lopez**

**Danielle lanzo una carcajada. Flack salio de la sala. Danny ni siquiera miraba a su compañera. Mantenia la vista fija en unas pruebas, para evitar tener que enfrentarse a ella.**

**- Y que hay de mi culo??? - le susurro ella.**

**Danny se quedo de piedra. Pudo sentir su aliento en su cuello, y un leve perfume, desconocido, le llego a la nariz. Cuando pudo reaccionar, Danielle estaba mirando el panel donde habia colgado las fotografias. Estaba de espaldas a el, y Danny pudo aprovechar para mirar todo lo que quiso. Realmente le quedaba bien el pantalón. **

**- Hay algo que... - murmuro Danna, mirando la foto de los símbolos de la pared. De repente, la cogio, se dio la vuelta, cogio unas tijeras y empezo a recortar la foto en pedazos.**

**- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! **

**- Hay algo en esta foto, y creo que ya se lo que es. **

**Después de mirar largo rato el extraño alfabeto con el que habian escrito en la pared, a Danna se le aclaro la mente. Aquello no era ningun extraño alfabeto, eran trozos de letras. Recorto la foto hasta obtener lo que queria y empezo a ordenarlos. Distraida en su trabajo, no reparo en que Danny estaba alli. Ni en que, al estar inclinada sobre la mesa, su blusa dejaba ver mas de lo que deberia.**

**Danny se levanto a buscar el polvo para huellas, pero al levantar la vista vio algo que le hizo olvidar hasta su nombre. Pero su cuerpo le hizo recordar rapidamente donde y con quien estaba. Cogio el polvo y volvio a su sitio, tratando de no mirar, pero se le iban los ojos (y otras partes del cuerpo... perv!!) **

**- Aqueroso putero pervertido - dijo Danna en voz alta.**

**Danny casi se cae del taburete.**

**- ¿Qué?  
- Asqueroso putero pervertido, tu y tu zorrita teneis lo que os mereceis. - Danna levanto la vista y miro al sorprendido y algo asustado Danny - es lo que pone en la pared.**

**- Ah _"puede alguien decirle a mi corazon que vuelva a bombear sangre, por favor?"_**

**- Parece que alguien, una mujer probablemente, no estaba muy contento. **

**- Y yo tengo una huella en el pisapapeles que no es de ninguna de las dos victimas. - Danny escaneo la huella y la paso por el AFIS (ok, es el unico nombre asi de archivos que me se, no me maten...) - Y tenemos una ganadora, Annabell Fergest. Detenida por conducir ebria.**

**- Fergest?? - dijo Danna - me suena de algo...**

**- Fergest es el apellido de una famosa firma de abogados.**

**- No, no por eso... espera - cogio el telefono y marco un numero, activando el manos libres. **

**- _Casino Royale _(premio a mi originalidad -.-) _en que podemos ayudarle??_**

**- Necesitaria hablar con Regina Eve-Hampton **

**- _La señorita Eve-Hampton esta muy ocupada, quiere dejarle un mensaje??_**

**- Por favor, pasele mi llamada, diga que es de parte de Danielle Grissom**

**- _Un momento, por favor - _la siguiento voz que hablo era muy diferente - _Dan!!! que sorpresa, no me esperaba que llamaras. Que se te ofrece???_**

**- Reg, te suena el nombre de Annabell Fergest???**

**- _Uf!! zorrona-puton-en-potencia te suena de algo??_**

**- Ok, no es amiga tuya.**

**_- Ni muerta!!!! Es la hija de Ethan Fergest, un conocido de mi padre. Pero ella es insufrible. Se graduo en medicina, especialidad en psicología, creo. Asquerosa total, seguramente la habras visto en alguna fiesta mia, suele hacerse la reina. ¿Esta metida en algun lio? ¡No me digas que la han matado!_**

**- No, pero habia una huella suya en arma de un caso. ¿Jenny Iron te suena de algo?**

_**- Dejame pensar... Annabell me hablo de ella, una vez. Dijo que era una puta trepadora que iba detrás de su chico, Tim Arnold, un abogado amigo de mi tio Fred. Pero lo cierto es que Tim no estaba con Annabell, no oficialmente. Ella tonteaba con el y el se la camelo hasta acostarse con ella, pero nada mas. Al parecer hacia algo similar con Jenny. No se mucho mas, lo siento.**_

**- Has sido tremendamente valiosa, Regina, muchisimas gracias**

**- _De nada, mujer, eres una de mis mejores amigas. Llamame si necesitas algo mas, creo que podre conseguirte mas información._**

**Danielle colgo el telefono.**

**- Conoces a la heredera mas famosa de Nueva York???**

**- Es amiga mia desde la universidad. Un poco pija, pero muy maja, me cae super. Me invita a fiestas y esas cosas. Y viene bien conocerla, sobretodo a la hora de tratar con gente conocida. Regina siempre lo sabe todo y te puedes fiar mas de ella que de la prensa o la policia. **

**- Caray con la nueva!!! Bueno, vayamos a buscar a Flack para pedirle que nos traiga a la señorita Fergest. **

**Fueron a buscar a Flack y lo encontraron hablando con Maria, pero esta se fue antes de que llegaran. Le pidieron que buscara a Annabell Fergets y este accedio encantado. Stella se reunio con ellos. **

**- Chicos, traigo noticias!!! Nos han invitado a todos a la fiesta del Casino Royale.**

**El Casino Royale, el mejor casino, hotel, restaurante y club de Nueva York, organizaba a todos los años una fiesta a principios de diciembre, que reunia a lo mejor de la ciudad. Estar invitado a esa fiesta suponia estar en la elite.**

**- A la fiesta del Royale?? Estas segura???**

**- Si si, aquí estan las invitaciones. Oh, para Danielle no hay...**

**- Tranquila Stella - Danna sonrio - la mia ya la tengo, me la dieron en mano. Regina Eve-Hampton organiza esa fiesta y me la dio en persona, recien salida de la imprenta - al ver las caras de Flack y Stella, Danna se explico - somos amigas desde la universidad. Me invita todos los años.**

**- Bueno, pues entonces nos diras que hay que llevar...**

**- Los hombres traje y las mujeres vestido de noche. **

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Ok, reviews para este: 1**

**Esme de nuevo n.n gracias!!!! respecto a lo que comentas, ok, es cierto, se me cuelan muchas cosas españolas, pero hija, que quieres, expresiones y de mas se me pegan y no se hablar de otra forma (y aun da gracias, que si llego a hablar como los de un barrio que caen en mi instituto, ni tu me entederias...) de todas formas intento que se quede lo mas neutro posible, aunque me cueste... Bueno, yo escribo cuando tengo tiempo y ganas (bendito puente de la Constitución!!! eta el de la constitución, no??? mah, como sea, son tres dias de insti que me pierdo y que podre dedicarlos al fic... y a la libreta de valen -.-) y hay veces que me salen varios capis de golpe y otras estoy meses sin publicar -.- por eso digo que los reviews ayudan (Miri no cuenta, ella me los dice en persona, por msn o por telefono, pero tambien anima... mas bien amenaza :-S) bueno, espero tener el proximo lo antes posible n.n aunque sea para que Esme, mi unica lectora este contenta (sniff... no se si alguien mas se lo lee, pero como el la unica que manda review...) Ah, y gracias por dedircarme tu fic!!!! n.n**

**Proximo capitulo: La fiesta del Royale. Danielle radiante, todo lleno de tios con ganas de ligar, que hara Danny??? Ais, hasta yo quiero saberlo :P**


	5. La fiesta del Royale

**en CSI NY**  
Version de Hari Haibara

Este capitulo va dedicado a Esme, por seguirme, y a Aya K, que me ha caido bien XP jeje (ha ver si los demas aprenden!!! ¬¬)

Capitulo 5: **La fiesta del Royale**

**Al entrar en la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta de Regina Eve-Hampton, Danny, Don, Stella, Hawkes y Maria contuvieron el aliento. Alli se encontraba la elite, no de la ciudad, ni del estado, sino del pais. Actores, directores, empresarios, politicos... famosos de todo tipo, charlando tranquilamente.  
Mac se fijo en ellos y fue a buscarlos.  
- ¡Que guapos! - exclamo con una sonrisa - Vamos, busquemos a Danielle lo antes posible. **

**La encontraron al fondo de la sala. Iba vestida con un vestido largo sin tirantes con la parte de arriba d color gris, mas bien plateado con la falda con algunos pliegues para dar volumen a la tela de color negro (N/A: la descripción la hizo Miri-Chan, que conste ¬¬ para ella los tomates) y como complementos unos zapatos plateados y un collar de lo que parecian diamantes. (ok, ok, ya subire una imagen del bendito vestido, si la kieren pidanla y yo la pongo ¬¬) El pelo lo llevaba ligeramente ondulado y suelto y el maquillaje consistia en rimel (eso que no falte XD) sonbra de ojos plateada y ligera y un rosa suave y brillante en los labios. Estaba acompañada por un chico de su edad vestido de traje (obvio, si te parece iba de butanero no te jod...) y una chica "prototipo Barbie" vestida con el que parecia ser el vestido mas caro del salon, de color vino. Era rubia y llevaba un moño bastante elaborado. Complementos que valdrian mas que la mitad del armario de Danny, maquillaje de estrella... A la rubia se le salian los billetes por las fosas nasales. Fue ella quien le dijo a Danna que se encontraban ahí. **

**- Buenas noches - saludaron.  
- Hola - respondio Danna, radiante - Oh, estos son Erik James, mi mejor amigo, y Regina Eve-Hampton, una de mis mejores amigas.  
Todos se presentaron correctamente.  
- Donde esta Linsay???  
- Junto a la mesa del buffet, hablando con Jessica Stepmonth - respondio Regina rapidamente.  
- Caray que velocidad... - observo Mac  
- Regina suele hacer esas cosas, siempre sabe donde esta todo el mundo y que esta haciendo. Como es posible que las hayas visto?? Esta casi detrás de ti... - explico Erik  
- Vision periferica, cielo, es genetico, las mujeres lo llevamos de serie - respondio la rubia - voy a buscarla, no tardo.   
Regina se fue y los demas siguieron conversando.  
- Y de que os conoceis?? - pregunto Danny, medio celoso  
- Erik y yo ibamos juntos en el instituto, incluso me llevo al baile de graduación.   
- Si, Danna y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos.  
- Erik sabe algo mas de Jenny Iron.  
- Tampoco mucho. Era una de esas chicas que se hacen amigas de las que estan a un... nivel superior, con la esperanza de llegar ellas algun dia a ese nivel. Fue "amiga" de Annabell Fergest, pero al parecer discutieron. Fue Martha Denile la que me la presento, en el club.  
- Como es eso de hacerse "amiga" de una persona para llegar a su status?? - pregunto Stella  
- Esto es como el mundo de los negocios, se basa mas en el marketing que en el producto en si. Perteneces a la elite si te haces millonario, o lo fueron tus padres, o si has hecho algo importante, o si destacas en algo. Mi padre, por ejemplo, es el mejor CSI de Nevada, algunos dicen que del pais - explico Danna - eso te da potencial. Ademas, una de sus compañeras, Catherine, es hija de un magnate de los casinos. Yo iba a menudo por la noche, Sam Brown se encargaba de que me vigilaran y yo podia divertirme lo que quisiera. En esos ambientes conoces gente, que conoce a gente... y asi vas. Lo mio fue natural, era la mejor amiga de Erik, y su padre es un hombre de negocios conocido alli. Después conoci a Regina, nos hicimos amigas... y antes de que me diera cuenta tenia mas compromisos sociales que ropa interior.  
- Las "trepas", por ponerles nombre - siguió Erik - o bien tienen la suerte de conocer a alguien o bien no paran hasta que lo conocen. Luego su "amigo" les paga cientos de cosas, les aconseja como vestirse, peinarse y comportarse, les paga viajes, les proporciona empleo etc etc. Esa es la diferencia principal entre tener suerte y ser una "trepa" Lindsay y Danna, por ejemplo, tuvieron suerte. Son amigas, ser amigo de celebridad te hace celebridad. Danna iba a una escuela pija donde hizo amigas, que le presentaron a amigas. Otra gente, como Marine Conelli - Erik señalo a una chica de pelo negro que reia exageradamente de algo que le habian contado - ella trabajaba como cajera en una tienda donde solia comprar una chica llamada Caroline Stamp. Consiguió ganarse la confianza de Caroline y ahí la teneis. Si ahora le preguntais por Caroline Stamp, la pondra como un trapo, pero se le olvidara mencionar que lo mas caro que tenia antes de conocerla y que Caroline la convirtiera en alguien conocido, lo mas caro que tenia era una tele en blanco y negro.  
Llegaron Lindsay y Regina.  
- De que hablais?? - pregunto la rubia  
- De gente como Marine Conelli  
- Uf, ni me la nombres...**

**El resto de la velada transcurrio de forma normal. Charlaron con gente conocida, como el alcalde y varios magnates empresariales de todo tipo. Danna se retiro un par de veces para saludar y charlar con muchisima gente, hombres y mujeres, a los que sonreia, abrazaba y besaba. Regina iba y venia constantemente, presentandoles gente, saludando y haciendo de anfitriona. En un momento dado, Danna, Regina y Erik se encontraban junto a un grupo de chicos y chicas. Parecia que todos se conocian bastante bien. Erik le estaba pasando la mano por la cintura a Danna y le hacia cosquillas. Danny estaba mirando la escena desde la mesa del buffet y se estaba poniendo de color Shrek.  
- Celoso, Messer???  
- Eh?? Claro que no!!!  
Maria lanzo una carcajada.  
- No estoy ciega, sabes?? Estas celoso de Erik.  
- Tranquilizate, Danny - dijo Lindsay, apareciendo a su otro lado - Erik no supondra ningun problema. Fue el compañero de Danna en el equipo de animadoras y es su mejor amigo, de ahí la confianza. Pero tranquilo, no te la va a quitar. Erik es homosexual.  
Danny casi se atraganta.  
- Venga, hombre, no es para tanto!!! - le reprocho Lindsay - No es ningun secreto, todos aquí lo sabemos.  
- Habla con Danna, Messer - le aconsejo Maria - Esto esta lleno de tios que se la comen con los ojos. Marca tu territorio. Ç  
Las dos mujeres se fueron, dejando a Danny confundido. Se dio cuenta de que Erik y Danna se dirigian a una terraza y decidio seguirles.**

**En la terraza antes mencionada...**

**- Por que estas asi?  
- Asi como???  
- Como cuando viste el final de Friends. Triste. Vamos, Danna, no lo niegues.  
- No estoy triste.  
- Ya, y yo soy Rudolph el reno. Es por un chico, verdad???  
- Erik, no tenemos quince años.  
- Por eso mismo.  
Danna suspiro.  
- Esque no se que hacer  
- Habla con el.  
- Y que le digo???  
- Que tal "quiero acostarme contigo"??  
- Quieres que te golpee???  
- Solo era una broma, Dan, no te enfades. Mira, deberias hablar con el. Conocelo mejor. Decide si realmente te interesa. **

**Erik se fue. Danny decidio aprovechar la ocasión. Danna estaba sola, mirando la luna. **

**Erik no era el unico que estaba preocupado por Danielle. Regina, Lindsay y Maria se dirigieron en la misma direccion, pero el chico las detuvo.   
- No ahora. He visto a Danny.  
Regina esbozo una sonrisa de muñeca diabolica. Por nada del mundo se perderia la escena. Llamo con un gesto al resto de los compañeros de la castaña y se escondieron en un lugar donde podian ver y oir perfectamente. **

**- Bonita luna.  
- Que quieres, Messer???  
- Eeee!!! Tranquila!!! Que te he hecho??? Creia que ya nos habiamos dejado de llamar por el apellido.  
- Disculpame, he sido muy brusca.  
- No tienes que disculparte.  
Ambos se apoyaron en la barandilla.  
- La luna esta hermosa - comento Danna, con voz soñadora.  
- Tu estas mas hermosa - fue la respuesta de Danny  
Danna lo miro como si fuera un elefante rosa.  
Danny tomo aire y rezo para que su corazon no se parara y sus piernas lo sostuvieran en su sitio.  
- Danielle, tengo algo que decirte. Desde el instante en que te vi, senti algo. Me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi, y he intentado negarlo, pero no he podido.  
- Danny... ufff... creo que... bueno... haz cuenta de que he dicho las mismas palabras - Danna sonrio.  
Danny tambien sonrio. Le paso la mano por la cintura y se besaron. Un beso dulce, romantico, bajo la luz de la luna (kleenex, por favor TT) **

**Los dos amantes fueron interrumpidos por un estallido de aplausos. Al mirar, descubrieron que todos aquellos a los que hasta minutos antes consideraban amigos, y que acababan de convertirse en marujas cotillas estilo aquí no hay quien viva, aplaudian como si acabaran de ver una peli en el cine. **

**- QUE-BO-NI-TO-QUE-BO-NI-TO - coreaban**

**- La madre que os...!!!! - exclamaron los dos tortolitos.**

**- Anda que os ha costado - rio Maria  
- Si, mucho - acompaño Lindsay**

...Silencio...

**- Pero bueno, dejad de mirarnos!!! - exclamo Danna, y los demas como si oyeran llover - ok ok, no me queda otra. A MARIA LE GUSTA FLACK!!!!  
Todos los presentes miraron a los mencionados.**

**- Yo te ma... - Maria no pudo terminar la amenaza por que Don la estaba besando. **

**FIN**

**N/A: Del capitulo??? del fic??? depende n.n quieren algun capitulo mas??? y que saldra en el??? porque ya paso lo que yo queria :P jeje, en fin, espero que les haya gustado. En fin, gracias a Esme, Aya K, Martita y Miri por leerme y gracias a los que lo hayan leido pero no me han dejado review. Por fas, la historia llega a su fin, que les cuesta dejar su opinión??? solo son unos segundos!!!! en fin, en breve se empezara a publicar otro fic, de CSI Miami. Y yo estoy llena de ideas jeje asi que me veran pronto por aquí. Gracias a todos!!!!**


	6. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
